


how do you want me

by alltimeslash



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bonding, Gender non-conformity, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, alpha macgyver, knoting, omega murdoc, sexy sex time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimeslash/pseuds/alltimeslash
Summary: murdoc got what he wanted , tho in a scents mac did topart 2 of desire





	how do you want me

**Author's Note:**

> an anon asked for a continuation of im hungry and i hope you feed me so heres part 2 of the trilogy , its all for you hun :) you must read the former story to get this one , other wise they'll be a lot of "whats ? "

 

 

 

    in truth murdoc has always enjoyed watching macgyver , weather gears moving so obviously in his head at miles a minute , or at rest with lazy contentment etched into his face in the form of a soft smile

 

but this he thinks , as he takes in the picture he can barely put into words , from his spot in a soft chair and in equally soft cloths , is and will be without doubt his favorite

 

his boy , his alpha , is sat contently on the carpeted floor , hair still damp from a resent shower, small droplets slow to drip from kinky strands that glisten in the halo of light from the drooping sun behind his boy , it sets his form ablaze , like all the fire in his soul is leaching outward to become light that encases his body

 

 

the skin of a shoulder is bared from a black sweater -murdocs sweater- as mac leans , relaxed and satisfied , head slightly ducked , beautiful blue eyes made soft and loving as they gaze at the much smaller form in front of him , and oh isn't that much smaller form just an added beautiful sight

 

hes all mac , all mac but for his fair skin and dark hair , that , that there son Kellen got from him

 

 

murdoc remembers the conception fondly , after all its almost unheard off to take the first time , that and its that day nearly 2 years ago hed fucked the boy senseless and stole him away right out from under Phoenixs nose , from there prison no less , the very memory sends a familiar rush of possession through him

 

 

and as macgyver , as his mate ,ever the good , good father , sits open and tender playing with and loving there son , the child he bore him , murdoc can not help the stab of hunger that shoots from the top of his spine to between his legs and thinks on the irony , in any other situation murdoc would find it distasteful , but here bared before him , beauty is the only thing he finds in the boys open and unconscious vulnerability

 

 

the stab of hunger grows and flushes outward

 

 

 

 

after mac puts Kellen to bed , he enters the hall , and is hit with a spike of arousal that's not his own , its strong and hungry , it almost sends him crashing to his knees as it makes his whole body quiver

 

 

but strong arms catch him , lead him , coaxing his mind and body made half mad with murdocs lust , to the room they share , the bed, to lay him down and rip his cloths off

 

 

and mac sees it for what it is , a reenactment , so reminiscent of the night Kellen was conceived , of there bonding , the coupling where mac had finally given murdoc the knot hed tried to wring from him for hours ,that murdoc no longer has to send his own hunger frittering across macs mind to gain his passion

 

 

the knowledge of whats coming is enough to work him up ,mac remembers, remembers all to well the feel of murdocs frustration as it reverberated through his own head -the thoughts they could both hear - as murdoc fucked himself on him for the fifth time craving the knot mac had yet to surrender

 

remembers how murdoc had dug deeper into his mind , frustration turning to insidiousness as forbidden thoughts flickered across those dark reseses of his head  hed buried deep and laced with shame never to be explored

 

remembers all the clearer how murdoc had looked at him then as hed found them , smiling coyly as his body shivered in renewed lust and interest and a quivered

 

_oh macgyver_

 

 

murdocs tactics had shifted then , hed moved on him deep and slow, rocking instead of fucking ,hands everywhere , caressing his chest teasing his nipples stroking down his shuddering sides , it made his breath gasping sighs , as murdoc turned from fucking him to making love to him

 

and murdoc had locked there eyes , forces mac to keep eye contact as he pleaded **_look at me_** over and over in his head , and those dark eyes made even blacker by raging pupils suck him in and wont let him go , the lust and want reflected there hold him more still then any bonds hes ever faced ,to be so controlled sparks his own lust

 

and murdoc must have known then as he moved a little faster over him , that hed had him , that it would only take one more thing to get mac to finally, finally , give him what hed tried to get from him for hours

 

for hed leaned over then just as mac was getting close, murdocs own body quivering in barley controlled excitement , just has macs muscles were shaking and coiling ,lips and breath hot against macs ear to whisper a loud

 

"give it to me angus , your so good , be a good boy , and give your knot to _daddy_ "

 

and mac was gone , coming harder then he ever had before that it hinged on violent , and he soundlessly screamed as murdocs clenching wanting body drug more then his climax from him , like his sole was leaching out of him

 

feelings , new and foreign fill his body , sharp and all consuming , murdoc cant stop praising him in his head telling him how good a boy he is , and mac realizes why the feelings had rushed his body

 

mac had finally given murdoc his knot

 

and murdoc had stretched out over top of him then , content and satisfied hands moving to where macs are spread ever so slightly over his head to intertwine there fingers , and his head comes to the crock of macs neck to lick and mouth at the bruise of teeth hed made during there first round

 

and as there bond sets in and they wait for macs knot to calm and go down , mac cant help but ask in a whisper, _why?_

 

murdoc had paused in his torment , mouth switching to kissing instead of biting and whispered back, _because i wanted to_ , the unspoken , because i wanted you remained unsaid , but they can hide nothing from each other now , and somehow even tho mac had known at the time that he should feel fear,shame,and disgust for bonding with an enemy , he hadnt, the feelings leached from him along with his knot and the knowledge that murdoc found appealing what society found shameful desires in any alpha

 

and when it was over and macs knot had gone down , murdoc reminded him of the fact by flipping him to bend over the table and fucking him senseless

 

a bite in that same spot on the neck brings him back to the present , and mac thinks fleetingly of how murdoc will bend him over the bed instead of a table but he pleads for it now as he did then, whispering filth in his mind through there bond

 

and murdoc looms over him , with that same coy smile full of lust and want and promise and whispering back.

 

mac hopes the night never ends

**Author's Note:**

> god iv posted nothing in 2 months o.o sorry bout that guys 
> 
> future one shots to come; 
> 
> i wanna feel you i want it all-last part to desire 
> 
> boy brushed red -Jack/Mac, bad guys make them do it(requested by justdoit )  
> be on the look out :)


End file.
